Canal 13 (Chile)/Other
1970-1972 Captura de pantalla (4).png|ID (1971-1973) 1972-1999 Captura de pantalla (5).png|Sign On (1972-1978) 36747047203 9c9e6e5cc3 b.jpg|Sign Off (1972-1978) Canal13cuña1973.png|ID (1973-1978) Captura de pantalla (7).png|ID color TV arrival (1978-1979) UC-TV_(1972-1978)_(3).png|Variant logo (1978-1979) Captura de pantalla (9).png|ID (1979-1981) Captura de pantalla (10).png|ID (1979-1981) (Brown) Universidad Católica de Chile Televisión (Logo Mosca 1981-1988 Amarillo).png|On-screen bug logo (1981-1991) Canal 13 UC-TV (1979-1988, Azul con Contorno).png|Variant logo (1) Canal_13_UC-TV_(1982-1998)_(Azul).png|Variant logo (2) Canal_13_UC-TV_(1982-1999)_(Negro).png|Print logo UC-TV_1991_Azul.jpg|Print Logo Variant Captura de pantalla (11).png|ID (1981-1982) Canal 13, Inicio y Cierre de Transmisiones (1982).gif|Sign On/Off variant (1982-1995) Canal 13 Inicio de Transmisiones (1982-1999).gif|Sign On variant (1982-1999) Canal 13 (1982-1986).gif|ID logo by Dolphin Productions (1982-1987) Captura de pantalla (13).png|ID logo by Dolphin Productions (1982-1987) (2) Anotación 2019-07-12 132018.png|Special ID (1982) Captura de pantalla (14).png|"Ayúdame a llegar" spot (1984-1986) Canal 13 UCTV Hasta Mañana 1982.png|"Hasta Mañana" (1982-1985) Captura de pantalla (16).png|ID (1987-1990) Angelito de Canal 13 (Años 80).jpg|"Hasta Mañana" variant with mascot, the Little Angel (1985) Hasta mañana.png|"Hasta Mañana" variant with mascot, the Little Angel (1990-1994) Captura de pantalla (15).png|ID (1986-1987) Canal 13 UCTV 29 Aniversario (1988).png|29th Anniversary logo (1988) Canal 13 UCTV 30 años de Imagen (1989).png|30th Anniversary logo (1989) Captura de pantalla (17).png|ID (1990-1991) Anotación 2019-07-12 130953.png|ID (1990-1991) (Night) Anotación 2019-07-12 131022.png|ID (1990-1991) (Night/2) Anotación 2019-07-12 131047.png|ID (1990-1991) (Evening) Canal_13_UC-TV,_logo_mosca_(1991)_(2).png|On-screen bug (1991-1999) Canal_13_UC-TV_(1991).png|Bisel logo (1991-1992) UC-TV_(Logo_3D_1992-1999).png|3D logo (1992-1999) Captura de pantalla (18).png|ID (1991-1992) Captura de pantalla (19).png|ID (1992-1994) Captura de pantalla (20).png|ID (1994-1995) Canal13UCTV35años1994.png|35th Anniversary logo/ID (1994) Captura de pantalla (21).png|ID (1995-1998) Captura de pantalla (22).png|ID & Sign Onn/Off (1998-1999) Captura de pantalla (23).png|ID slogan "Junto a Ud." Frequencies Logos used by Canal 13 on its advertisings (generally from 1973 to 1988) depicting the frequencies at different Chilean cities: Canal 13 Santiago.png|Canal 13 de Santiago Canal 13 Santiago.png|Canal 13 de La Serena Canal 13 Concepción 1973.png|Canal 5 de Cabildo Canal 13 Santiago.png|Canal 13 de La Ligua Canal 13 Concepción 1973.png|Canal 5 de San Felipe Canal 6 (Canal 13).png|Canal 6 de San Esteban Canal 13 Santiago.png|Canal 13 de Saladillo I Canal 4 Temuco.png|Canal 4 de Saladillo II Canal 13 Valparaiso 1976.png|Canal 8 de Valparaíso Canal 13 Concepción 1973.png|Canal 5 de San José de Maipo Canal 2 (Canal 13).png|Canal 2 de Coya-Caletones Canal 13 Concepción 1973.png|Canal 5 de San Fernando Canal 11 (Canal 13).png|Canal 11 de Vichuquén Canal 9 Osorno.png|Canal 9 de Hualañé Canal 9 Osorno.png|Canal 9 de Constitución Canal 13 Valparaiso 1976.png|Canal 8 de Talca y Linares Canal 7 Cauquenes.png|Canal 7 de Cauquenes Canal 13 Valparaiso 1976.png|Canal 8 de Cobquecura Canal 13 Santiago.png|Canal 13 de Chillán y Los Ángeles Canal 13 Concepción 1973.png|Canal 5 de Concepción Canal 10 Angol.png|Canal 10 de Base Naval Talcahuano Canal 11 (Canal 13).png|Canal 11 de Lebu Canal 10 Angol.png|Canal 10 de Angol Canal 13 Valparaiso 1976.png|Canal 8 de Traiguén Canal 11 (Canal 13).png|Canal 11 de Galvarino Canal 9 Osorno.png|Canal 9 de Lautaro Canal 4 Temuco.png|Canal 4 de Temuco Canal 12 Valdivia.png|Canal 12 de Puerto Saavedra Canal 9 Osorno.png|Canal 9 de Villarrica Canal 12 Valdivia.png|Canal 12 de Valdivia Canal 9 Osorno.png|Canal 9 de Osorno Canal 13 Santiago.png|Canal 13 de Puerto Montt Canal 12 Valdivia.png|Canal 12 de Castro Frecuencias Canal 13 1987.png|Ad with all Canal 13 frequencies (1987) Frecuencias Canal 13 1988.jpg|Ad with all Canal 13 frequencies (August 1988) 1999-2000 Canal13OnOffAir1999.png|Sign On/Off variant (1999-2000) Captura de pantalla (24).png|ID (1999-2000) Captura de pantalla (25).png|ID (1999-2000) (2) Captura de pantalla (26).png|ID (1999-2000) (3) Captura de pantalla (27).png|ID (1999-2000) (4) Captura de pantalla (28).png|ID "Siga la señal" Captura de pantalla (29).png|ID "Siga la señal" (2) Captura de pantalla (30).png|40th anniversary logo (1999) Captura de pantalla (31).png|ID slogan "Juntos..." Captura de pantalla (32).png|ID "Continuemos juntos..." Captura de pantalla (33).png|ID "Junto a Ud." 2000-2002 Captura de pantalla (34).png|Sign On/Off 2000-2002 (A) Captura de pantalla (36).png|Sign On/Off 2000-2002 (B) Captura de pantalla (37).png|ID 2000-2002 Captura de pantalla (38).png|ID "Siga en su Canal 13" Viva el Verano en Canal 13 (2002).png|Special Summer logo (2002) Captura de pantalla (39).png|ID Summer 2002 Captura de pantalla (42).png|ID Summer 2002 Captura de pantalla (43).png|ID March-October 2002 (1) Captura de pantalla (44).png|ID March-October 2002 (2) 2002-2005 Captura de pantalla (45).png|ID 2002-2005 (1) Captura de pantalla (46).png|ID 2002-2005 (2) Captura de pantalla (47).png|ID 2002-2005 (3) Captura de pantalla (48).png|ID 2002-2005 (4) Captura de pantalla (49).png|Sign On 2002-2005 Captura de pantalla (50).png|Sign Off 2002-2005 2005-2010 Canal_13_2005_Early.svg|Early logo with the arc rotated, as seen in this video Captura de pantalla (52).png|ID 2005-2009 Captura de pantalla (58).png|Sign On/Off 2005-2009 Captura de pantalla (53).png|ID Spring 2006 Canal1348años2007.png|48th Anniversary logo (2007) Captura de pantalla (56).png|ID Chrismas 2007 Captura de pantalla (57).png|ID Bicentenario 2008-2010 Captura de pantalla (61).png|Sign On/Off 2009-2010 Captura de pantalla (63).png|ID 2009-2010 (1) Captura de pantalla (66).png|ID 2009-2010 (2) Captura de pantalla (67).png|Sign On/Off Easter Day 2009 (A) Captura de pantalla (68).png|Sign On/Off Easter Day 2009-2010 (B) Canal1350años2009.png|50th Anniversary logo (2009) Captura de pantalla (70).png|ID "Muévete al 13" January-November 2010 Captura de pantalla (71).png|Sign On/Off January-august 2010 Captura de pantalla (72).png|Circa "En tu vida siempre" Captura de pantalla (73).png|ID January-november 2010 (1) Captura de pantalla (74).png|ID January-novermber 2010 Captura de pantalla (75).png|Sign On/Off August-november 2010 Captura de pantalla (76).png|ID Viña 2010 Captura de pantalla (77).png|ID Bicentenario 2010 November 2010-2018 Captura de pantalla (78).png|Sign On/Off November 2010-2011 Captura de pantalla (79).png|ID "Ahora es cuando" Captura de pantalla (80).png|ID & Sign On/Off 2010-2017 Captura de pantalla (81).png|ID Brasil 2014 3db76526364987.555b5671bed5e.png|55th Anniversary logo (2014) Captura de pantalla (83).png|ID & Sign On/Off 2017-2018 Captura de pantalla (86).png|ID & Sign On/Off Easter Day 2017 Captura de pantalla (87).png|ID & Sign On/Off Easter Day 2017 Captura de pantalla (88).png|ID & Publicity Christmas and New Year 2017 Captura de pantalla (89).png|ID Love Day 2018 2018-Present Canal 13, Fondo con eslogan (2018).png|ID logo with slogan Canal 13, Fondo (2018).png|ID & Sign On/Off 2018-present Captura de pantalla (90).png|ID Winter 2018 Category:Chile Category:Canal 13 (Chile)